


Romantic Gestures

by afteriwake



Series: And Now I'm Learning You [28]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Forgetful Molly, Gift Giving, Happy Molly, Loving Khan, POV Molly Hooper, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Khan, Sad Molly, surprised Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan plans an elaborate date for an anniversary Molly had completely forgotten about, and when he explains why it makes her realize just how lucky she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Gestures

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another fic for Day 3 of Molly Hooper Appreciation Week! This was inspired by [a prompt from the list of nonsexual acts of intimacy](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/137274126169/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the) (" _One character adjusting the other's jewelry/neck tie/ etc._ "). Hopefully I will have more Khanolly today!

It appeared as though the plans that Khan had been trying to hide from her that she had tried to seduce out of him a few weeks prior had been a rather elaborate date: dinner at Clois Maggiore, tickets to the theatre and then an evening for the two of them in a very expensive suite at the Savoy. Molly was absolutely bowled over that he had gone to all that trouble simply for a date and she couldn’t fathom _why_ he had done so until she was out for lunch with Amelia the day before.

_“It’s an anniversary date,” Amelia had said._

_“What anniversary?” Molly had asked, giving her friend a confused look._

_“For the two of you, I think it’s been...Oh, Lord. Three years since he landed in your bedroom?” Amelia had said. “Something like that. Can’t remember the amount of years he said, but it’s the anniversary of him arriving in this universe, of him meeting you. The day he said his life changed for the better.”_

_”It can’t have been three years,” Molly had said, leaning back in her seat, her mouth open wide._

_Amelia had nodded. “Yup. I remember the actual day date and it’s coming up on the day. I mean, it hasn’t been three years for Rory and I, but we weren’t off gallivanting around with the Doctor like the two of you were. But it is coming up on the day of that dinner date we all had. Can’t really forget a day like that. It’s not every day a man from an alternate universe ends up in your bedroom._

Molly couldn’t believe she hadn’t remembered the date. That had been the moment her life had changed as well, and, like him, for so much the better. She hadn’t been this happy in her entire life and she doubted she ever would have been in Khan hadn’t been dropped there. They still didn’t know why, or the whole reason behind why he was connected to Sherlock the way he was or the mess with all of that, but for the moment it didn’t matter. She wanted to concentrate on her future with him, on the child they were going to have together, on the life the three of them would share, and on the happiness that would hopefully bring.

And she wanted to make sure that the date went spectacularly well.

She and Amelia went shopping after their lunch date to make sure she had the best dress for the occasion. It was a bit more difficult now that she was starting to show pregnancy-wise, but they found a lovely black empire waist dress that looked smashing that was made out of lace and looked quite elegant, and Amelia had even talked her into buying some rather sexy lingerie to wear underneath to show off when they made it to the Savoy after the play. Molly was sure Khan would appreciate it for the few minutes she would be wearing it once the dress came off. Even with her showing he still appreciated the view of her naked body, and that was something that made her feel like a goddess despite the changes that were happening.

She had made sure he didn’t see any of her purchases, even though he was quite sneaky and tried. She simply distracted him with kisses, which led to more pleasurable activities involving far less clothing. When they were lying in bed and he was dozing she lay awake, running her fingers along his chest. She should give him something, she thought to herself. But what? It wasn’t exactly an anniversary that there was a gift giving guide for. It wasn’t as though it was an anniversary of a first date, exactly, and it was a time later that they had decided to begin a relationship, when they were stuck together away from everyone in London. She wasn’t even sure he would _want_ anything, to be quite honest. But she should give him something.

When the day of the date came around, though, she still hadn’t found anything suitable, and it put her in a bit of a funk. She got ready for the evening in a dour mood, putting on the lingerie and then the dress, and styling her hair in a chignon with a few strands down that were curled around her face. She felt rather pretty but it just didn’t seem right somehow that all she was offering to him was herself and he had gone to all this trouble.

She went to her jewelry box when he came in and made a small tutting sound. She frowned and then turned to look at Khan, seeing he had a jewelry box in his hand, large enough to hold a necklace and earrings. Oh, she almost felt like she was going to cry. “You didn’t have to,” she said quietly. “I have absolutely nothing for you and you’ve gone to all this trouble and it just seems so unfair.”

He frowned, moving towards her and setting the box on her vanity and then setting his knuckle under her chin to tilt her face up to look at him. “You’ve done more than enough for me, Molly,” he murmured, letting his thumb run along her jawline. “More than you can possibly imagine. I don’t need trinkets or baubles, though they are nice. You’re giving me a gift more priceless than you can imagine.” He moved his other hand to the baby bump on her abdomen. “I doubt we will be able to have a proper honeymoon as we are getting married after we have our child, so I felt we could have a rather spectacular date for an anniversary I find to be important to make up for it. It’s not much, but I thought it might help in some small measure.”

“Oh, Khan,” she said with a smile, blinking back tears. She was glad she hadn’t put on her makeup yet as she moved closer to embrace him. “That’s incredibly sweet. Thank you.”

He held her close for a moment. “The necklace and earrings are to compliment the outfit you and Amelia chose. She may have suggested that there was a set that she saw that would perfectly compliment it that I should purchase and give you as a gift. It’s not extravagant, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Molly laughed softly. “Oh, she’s such a meddler,” she said.

“Well, she wants you to look your best,” he said as he let go of her. He picked up the box and opened it to show her. “It’s a vintage jet and diamond necklace and earring set. She had a friend who was selling her jewelry and she saw this and said it would be perfect with the dress. I happen to agree.”

Molly’s eyes widened as she looked at the jewelry. It was very simple, with the jet and diamonds alternating on the necklace until the center, when there were two large pieces of jet next to each other and then a strand coming down of smaller stones, once again alternating between diamonds and jet, going from a large piece of jet to a small diamond. The earrings reversed the strand, starting with the small diamond and ending with the large piece of jet. “Oh, they’re stunning,” she said.

He set the box back down, taking the necklace out and then putting it around her neck, clasping it shut. Then he adjusted it for it. “It looks like it belongs on your neck.”

Molly took the earrings out and then put them in her ears, and then took a look in the mirror. She looked quite lovely if she did say so herself, and judging by the gentle kiss Khan dropped on her shoulder, he agreed. She turned then to face him. “Thank you,” she said.

“You’re welcome,” he said with a nod. “Are you ready?”

She nodded. “Yes,” she replied, moving to get her wrap from the back of her chair at her vanity. She put it around her shoulders and then picked up her handbag and gave him a smile. She had the feeling she was in for quite an evening, and she found she couldn’t wait.


End file.
